Puppycorn (Quotes)
Season 1 Spoooooky Game * "I was right behind you, though! One of these days, I’m totally gonna win!" * "Cool! I love corn!" * "Oh no! That’s like four more than me!" * "You’ll see my butt, ‘cause I’ll be there first!" Sparkle Matter Matters * "Dr. Fox strapped me to this thing ‘cause she’s turning me into a robot!" * "Too late. I already practiced my robot noises." * "Ball! Ball, ball, ball!" * "Lots of glue and bubblegum!" * "It’s okay, sis! Don’t be sad!" * "And I’m a dog!" No Day Like Snow Day * "Aw, man, all this fluffy snow’s perfect for your head, little snowman!" * "You’re gonna make today so magical and wonderful, if only you were alive!" * "Aw, pickle juice!" * "Yep, we’re doomed!" * "But what about the power of love and my holiday spirit?!" * "I love you so much, Mr. Snowbuttons! I’m going to miss you!" Action Forest * "Whoa, dude. That was so cool!" * "Whoa, that is hardcore! Your life is so cool!" * "Easy. Check this out!" * "I’m getting too old for this!" * "It was supposed to be my day off!" * "No! I’m too old for this!" * "Why isn’t this working?" Kaiju Kitty * "So shiny and chrome!" * "I got legs! Whoo!" * "Boom-kaboom! I’m gonna kick that booty!" * "I could kick it like this all day long!" * "Good work, us!" * "So fun, I haven’t slept in thirty-six days! Whoo!" * "Something, something, kick thing!" Fire & Nice * "Uhh…distraction dance!" * "Sis, you’re back! You look so happy!" * "Sis, you okay?" * "Hey! Leave her stuff alone!" Rock Friend * "I’m thinking of a number! Guess! Give up? It was blue!" * "Hey, Hawkodile! Let’s hang! Let’s play! High fives!" * "Oh, it’s okay! I’ll just go hang out with Rock Guy again!" * "My life’s not sad at all, whee!" * "Okay! I’ll try! Man, Rock Guy’s so smart!" * "I don’t get it! Nobody wanted to be my friend!" * "That’s it! I’m gonna make a friend!" * "No! I stole your parts to make a friend! And he has a name! It’s Friend Guy! Say hi, Friend Guy!" * "Cool! That one’s my favorite flavor!" * "No way! DJ Friend Guy!" * "I made the coolest friend in the world! Lemme show you!" * "Aw, sis! You’re the best in the world!" * "You left your pirate life to save us?" Kitchen Chaos * "Nothin’ but net!" * "Swish! Hole in one! Goal! Home run!" * "A snack pack?!" * ""A butt crack?" * "Hey, who’s that? I see you! You can’t get away from me this time!" * "Wow, you’re so fast! Ow! Somebody bit me! Run away!" * "Eww, this place smells gross! I’m out of here!" * "Oh, I can’t do this, sis! Why did you give me the hardest job?!" * "So, how ‘bout this kitchen, huh?" * "Hey, Rick! Have you seen my basket—" Crushing Defeat * "I dunno. I thought it tasted pretty good!" * "This is so cool! You always teach me things, but now I’m gonna teach you things!" * "Hmm. I guess it depends on what you like. For me…When I like pizza, I eat it! When I like a tennis ball, I eat it! When I like a cool action figure…I bury it for a week…Dig it up…And then I eat it!" * "Hmm. I don’t think you can eat a person. That’s probably illegal." Wishing Well * "And that’s how you do a silly walk!" * "I don’t taste any mint. More like dirty metal!" * "I dunno, sis. I think that old wishing well’s busted. I’ve dropped tons of coins in that thing and my wish never came true!" * "Yeah, I did! And they didn’t!" * "Whoa! I can’t wait ‘til I get my wish!" * "It’s so beautiful!" * "And to think, they’ve been trapped, alone in the dark for years! Just waiting to help the people who threw them down there!" * "I was getting tired of eating dirt. Aww, who am I kidding? I loved it!" * "Ooh, I love dessert!" * "Wow, we really learned our lesson! No more wishes forever, right, sis?" Hide N' Seek * "Well…I don’t see it." * "Well, sis, I’m gonna beat you this time! I’ve been practicing the stealthy art of ninja hiding! I am one with the shadows!" * "I am undetectable! Ninja!" * "So close, sis! But I evade you once again!" * "Brownies? Okay, I give up! Ninja reveal!" * "Maybe it’s time to give it up, sis." * "And told us not to do stuff!" Little Prince Puppycorn * "Hey, sis! Need some help?" * "Man, sis, that was awesome! The citizens were all like “Boo, hiss”! And then you were all like “I have an idea”! And then they were like “We love you, Unikitty”! Aw, man! I wish I was royal like you!" * "I always thought I came from space and was left here by my alien parents!" * "Mmm, pizza!" * "Uh…we can…eat pizza? For every meal!" * "Fireworks forever ‘cause they’re awesome!" * "All my cool ideas are really working! Ruling is so much fun!" * "What?! That can happen?!" * "Okay! Uh, we need more food! What if we drill to the center of the earth? I heard there’s candy down there, right?" * "I know everybody else is having a great time, but not me!" * "Huzzah!" * "Hey, guys! So, random idea, maybe I stop being prince?" * "Beloved sister, I have been poisoned, with pizza poison!" * "Actually, pizza poison doesn’t affect me! Because I was an alien the whole time!" * "Excelsior! Pew! Pew-pew-pew pew! Rocket ship noises!" Category:Quotes